


Summertime Sadness (English)

by ZhyenFlower



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Arguing, Attraction, Bottom!V, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Nero is the leader of the basketball team, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Summer, Summer Camp, Top!Nero, University, V is a violinist, alternative universe-modern, cute love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhyenFlower/pseuds/ZhyenFlower
Summary: After the breakup with Kyrie, our protagonist; Nero, dedicates himself to collect the broken pieces of his dreams, until he meets the mysterious V, with whom new feelings will resurface.Adventures in a summer camp & University life.
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Kyrie (background), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D I wanted to do the effort to translate my fic to English since I see many Nero/V lovers over here :)  
> Please, keep in mind that English is not my language, and with that it's a little bit difficult to translate my spanish fic into an English one, since there are quotes that can't be exactly translated the same way, and also my English is very faaaaaaar to be perfect and I can't be fully open to write like a pro ;___; So, i'm sorry if any misunderstood is caused, i'm really trying my best!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!! :3

The clouds flooded by the reddish color of the sunset, and the gentle breeze that hit the window just announced the beginning of summer, and with that, the last day of school.

While Nero placed the books in his backpack, the surface of his desk remained piled up with papers he had been accumulating a couple of minutes ago. Although the classes were over he remained lonely in the classroom, no more, lost in his thoughts.

"What a bitchy life..." Nero sighed. The brief relationship with Kyrie had not even lasted more than a year, and knowing that it still hurts to see her daily through the halls of the University, they both maintained a friendly connection. However, that only complicated things. The boy had lost his way and was collecting the broken pieces of his dreams

By the time he finished his homework, he collected everything with patience, and throwing his backpack over his shoulders he headed for the classroom door. It wasn't until then that the news area in the hallwall caught his attention.

Nero remained quiet, standing, watching the calendar and the announcement that was on the wall cork. "summer camp? Are we in elementary school or what…" he clicked his tongue and shook his head. The day that marked the initiation of the Camp was not too far away, just a week away after classes ended. Nero, not knowing very well what to do, looked sideways; the halls were quite empty and the rest of students and teachers that remained were already leaving, and nobody took attention at the silver-haired boy. That was when he quickly took the pamphlet and put it in his backpack. "Well, maybe with this I will be distracted for the rest of my disgusting and lonely summer." he said, and once again the image of the red-haired girl he loved appeared on his head.

He wanted to cry, he bitted his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly. It wasn't fair ... It wasn't fair to love someone so much and not be able to have them again.

It had been three months since their breakup, and he didn't get over it, and to be honest, he didn't want to. And there he was once again, the great Nero, leader of the basketball team, popular in every way, attractive and yes, he was also lonely, getting absolutely nowhere with anyone. Not because he had no opportunities, quite the contrary, since his breakup he was full of requests to appointments and some stupid love letter at his locker. But he didn't want anyone else other than Kyrie.

In the last week he had promised to focus on his future, and hopefully, find another person to fill the aching hollow in his heart. Even if he told himself that he was only looking for a presence to accommodate himself to, he still had a hard time visualizing himself with another person, but it was that or just compare his life to his abrupt loneliness. He had already noticed previously how his ex-girlfriend was stirring the waters with other boys, and Nero was not going to stay there to witness it with his arms crossed. He also had to turn to the next chapter in his life.

"AGH!" Nero frowned and with both hands tousled his hair with frustration. Then he tried to continue his way to the exit, sneakily, dodging the few people who still where over the place.

By the time he was willing to leave, it was as if he was hearing music in his head, but it had no lyrics, and it was not coming out of his head, but someone was playing it.

And as the saying goes; curiosity killed the cat.

The truth is Nero was not the type of person who liked to get into the ocurrences of others, but for some non-existent reason he began to walk towards the sound that emerged from the music classroom, which to be exact, was close to the exit.

The boy inside the room played a slow and somewhat melancholic melody with the violin, and although Nero could not see his face in that moment because the boy was turned to his back, he did recognized him.

He knew him, not as a person, but he had seen him from time to time on the campus or in the hallway. Always sitting on the same bench at recess, reading a book while gently turning the pages and accommodating his black hair behind his ear so it didn’t interfiere in his reading.

V was called the pretty and fancy boy from Red Grave City. There were also many stupid and mysterious rumors about him, something like his parents moved into the world of drugs and delincuence to get a lot of money. But Nero knew that all these were lies that only fanned the flame of the thirsty misunderstood people who simply liked to speak shit about others.

By the time he was dumbfounded, the reality was not long in affirming, Nero could remain admiring the boy for hours. He did not dislike the idea, he was very good on the violin, he certainly had the talent of which he was so spoken off. In fact, Nero entertained himself by watching his pretty backside for long seconds until the black-haired boy turned slowly and killed the silence.

"Please don't look at me like that, you make me feel uncomfortable." V's response was quick and sharp, just before turning his back on him while he kept his violin in the case.

Did he had eyes on his back or what?

Nero's lips formed a straight line and he raised an eyebrow with discomfort at the other boy response. However, he couldn’t help but being tempted by the seductive voice in which V had spoken before.

"Ahm ... Who told you that I was watching you? " Nero hid, leaning on the door frame.

"Well, the mirror in the corner of the room has told me that since it perfectly reflected your gaze on my ass " and that's how V replied totally serious while pointing lazily at the mirror.

Nero's cheeks lit up, marking a blush all over him, but that didn't stop his arrogant attitude and he just shrugged slightly.

"Do you always kill the joy like that, baby? " In an outburst, Nero set his foot into the music room, and inadvertently approached V more than he should.

"Is there something I can offer to you? "V dragged the last word heavily and selfishly, watching Nero over his shoulder before turning around and facing him.

V was a few centimeters taller than Nero, not very noticeable. They must be about the same age, although they studied different things.

"I think you're not understanding me, pretty boy." Nero stressed the last word while narrowing his eyes with a bored expression. " I wasn't watching you, just passing by. It is not my fault that the exit is right next to this classroom." he replied with exaggerated gestures.

V watched Nero quietly before opening his mouth to speak.

"I think it's you who doesn't get it." V insisted, observing him with authority at the same time that he placed the case of his instrument on his shoulder just like a backpack "And now if you'll excuse me. I don't want to waste more time with you." the way V spoke was calm, almost as if he didn't care in the least about anything that was happening around him.

Nero snorted, showing some discomfort. "Okay, if you keep talking to me that way we will have a problem." he said reluctantly. He tried to be aggressive, but could not help outlining an arrogant and playful smile.

"You already have one." V declared as he groomed his hair behind his ear, avoiding looking Nero in the eye.

"Dude, look at you, I'm sure it takes you even longer to get all pretty in the bathroom than actual girls do." Nero said with a cocky laugh, somehow trying to offend him.

"Is that a bad thing? " He replied. V crossed his arms and this time he decided to look at the blue-eyed boy. "Besides, what does that have to do now? This conversation makes no sense ... I'm leaving."

V was right and for some reason Nero was silent for a few seconds. First, what was he doing there talking to a stranger? And second, why was he so tempted to talk to him?

The air between them began to calm down, an unmistakable sign that Nero was going to attack. Of course, he was not going to fool himself that the fragile boy with Gothic looks didn't appeal to him, because it was quite the opposite, he loved it. That slim figure, full lips, long black hair next to pale skin and green eyes; It was a delight to his sight. He even noticed a pair of dark tattoos that stood out off from the neck of his black sweater. Until today, he had never had him so close. Hell, even the length of his eyelashes surprised him! And this was the first time he talked to the mysterious Vitale.

"Well ...Leaving all of this behind. Do you have plans for tonight, baby? "It was Nero who asked, breaking the ice. It was no surprise that he was so daring, whether with men or with women, he always went straight to the point.

"You watch a lot of TV, don't you? " despite being a little surprise about what Nero said, V rolled his eyes, and between a desperate sigh he walked over Nero's right side brushing his shoulder and continued towards the exit. Something that the silver-haired one had not noticed, was the huge blush that V had on his face at his proposal.

"Then that's a no? "Nero raised his voice so that V could listen to him despite being far away.

"To fulfill your dreams you need much more than just dreaming, Nero." V in his own simplicity took a slight turn before looking again at the boy with silver hair, shortly after he returned to take the exit without saying anything else.

Wait a moment. How did he knew his name? Nero tried to intertwine memories just in case any of them had escaped from his mind, but in the end he chose to think that, since he was so popular, it was normal for V to know his name, so he just shrugged.

"What a summer awaits me..." Nero snorted. Before leaving, he took a short walk through the music classroom and sniffed out the perfume of V " Hmm ... Chanel perfume? It smells like money here. "

Nero smiled under his breath and finished the sigh in a slight smile as he watched through the window how the black-haired boy climbed into his red car and made his way to who knows where. "Stupid pretty boy ..." and then he couldn't avoid realizing how ridiculous the conversation had just been , and, despite everything, he had enjoyed it. For seconds V made him forget his melancholy about Kyrie. Now, once alone again, he frowned and returned to his thoughts on his way home. 


	2. Second encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhuuuuu~  
> I was feeling inspired lately, so I brought the second chapter of this history :D ♥  
> Hope you enjoy it!

_Forgive me for being so selfish, Kyrie, even so, I wanted to tell you that I will never forget last this year ..._

"I can’t." he repeated to himself shattering into pieces the ninth sheet of paper he wrote and then he dropped it to the floor.

Nero had intended to write a letter of apology for his beloved Kyrie, it is not as if he had really done something wrong, however, he dragged the charge of his conscience on the breakup because he wanted it that way, and because he felt that way.

"Maybe if I think about it while creating a beautiful memory..." Nero sighed and leaned back on his desk chair, his neck thrown back and his gaze lost on the ceiling. And then when he saw the empty room he felt like he was suddenly plunging into a lonely world where there was no one but him.

"Fuck..." he resigned himself.

His arm and hand relaxed in such way that they stopped holding the pencil, making it fall to the ground doing a dry noise.

Nero noticed that he was being more dramatic than usual, but with each passing day, he missed her more and more. It was as if he couldn't pay attention to the rest of things that surrounded him, including his training with the basketball team, which was a big deal because he was the leader and had to be a good example to the rest. Luckily he wouldn't have to deal with that for the rest of the summer.

He vaguely turned his head, watching the door that had recently been knocked three times, carefully; one hit per second to be exact.

"I've called you for dinner a couple of times, don't you feel like it?" Vergil frowned, showing concern, while his body laid on the varnished wooden door of Nero's room." You don't have a good face, son. "Then he came in and sat on the foot of the bed, watching him closely.

Nero settled back in his chair and turned to the elder. "Dad, how did you get over people who are no longer in your life?" The sadness in his voice made his father worry, who only raised a hand to his chin reflexively.

"I don’t know." he replied. "they are usually the ones who have to get over me." once again, Vergil, despite being an extremely serious person, was trying to be a funny father, with his terrible jokes that only made his son feel embarrassed.

"Dad, it's a serious question!" The young man clicked his tongue and placed a bored expression on his face.

Vergil closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Thoughtful.

"Sooner or later you will stop caring, Nero," Vergil answered without stopping. "people change every day. "

In Nero's eyes an expression of surprise was drawn. He had theorized that deep down his father was right, but even so, that was not helping him improve his melancholy, so by nature he preferred to settle the issue for now.

"I guess..." the boy just answered while getting up from the chair in a lazy way. "we better go and have dinner, so at least I can drown my sorrows in something useful. " he faked a pout.

He wanted to go back to Kyrie, but he knew that was not possible. Not at least in those moments.

"Teens..." Vergil rolled his eyes in an exasperating manner and massaged his temple with his right hand.

Nero was about to laugh, but preferred to show discomfort at his father's words.

"Dad, I’m twenty-three years old!" He replied.

Vergil gave him a tolerant smile and approached him, putting his arm over his shoulders, squeezing hard. "Yet, you're still my little kid. "

Then Nero shrugged in embarrassment, but didn't stop his father's grip, and they both went down the stairs to the dining room.

They usually had dinner soon, something close to half past seven in the afternoon, so, once they finished and Nero helped wash the dishes, he felt like going for a walk.

"Hey Nero, if you're going out, could you buy some drinks? " he asked. "Remember that your uncle is coming tomorrow." His voice was heard from the living room, clearly showing how Vergil was getting ready to watch TV after a long day at the printing office.

"Yes, no problem," the boy replied as he put the keys in the door lock and turned them until he heard an opening sound. "By the way when is mom comming home?"

"At eleven o'clock, today she has an extra shift at the pharmacy." her father's voice was heard from the other side of the room.

Nero simply dedicated himself to nodding silently and went out.

"Well, I'm leaving."

Once outside he took a deep breath and put his hands in the front pockets of his blue pants.

" _Tomorrow will be a cool day._ " _he_ tried to mentalize with a smile on his face. He always enjoyed family reunions.

For Nero his uncle Dante meant a lot, he was like a second father to him. Well, never better said, since he and Vergil were twins and although Nero was very aware of their differences, he still remembered with amusement that in his childhood he always confused them and that he eventually ended up going to Dante's house thinking that he was his father.

"It’s so hot..." he muttered while looking at the sky.

Due to the summer dates, the sun did not set until ten at night, however, an orange tint was admired in the sky, giving it the perfect touch of the arrival of the sunset.

Nero entered the supermarket closest to his house, bought a couple of drinks and microwave popcorn to watch movies at night, and well, since he was kind of a sweet tooth person and he carried extra money, he picked up a couple of chocolates.

And when he was finally finishing his walk, he spotted a recognizable mane across the street, right in the park.

As he wasn't sure if it was who he believed to be, he watched him carefully for a couple of seconds, until he was finally convinced. Then he stood still in the middle of the street, still carrying the heavy bag from the supermarket.

He was tempted ... Tempted to cross and talk to the mysterious Vitale again.

" _Well, I have nothing better to do._ " he said to himself with a playful smile while watching the time on his wrist watch. It was still too early to return home.

The blue-eyed boy crossed the street carefully as he walked happily with a small grin on his face. Naively thinking that the other boy would be glad to see him, Nero approached until he stood just in front of him.

The young man with black hair was sitting on a light wooden bench that was exactly placed under a tree. However, V was not reading as usual, but seemed to write something in a notebook, which was made with leather cover and the symbol of the initial of his name printed on it.

"Hello princess." Nero whispered.

V lifted his head and cast a hostile look at Nero, causing him to react confusedly.

"Why that face? " Nero questioned and V was impressed by the boldness of that silver-haired boy. "We're acquaintances now." an arrogant smile adorned his face.

"That doesn’t mean that your presence is welcomed." answered V.

"Fuck, dude, you’re the rudest person I know." answered the other.

"Well, get used to it. "

Nero's expression after hearing his words was a surprised one.

"Are you telling me that I have to get used to it because it means we're going to spend more time together? What a cutie." Nero gave a playful smile and, without asking permission, took a seat next to V, leaving the bag lying on the metal foot of the bench. "What are you writing?" He asked curiously, trying to peek over the book.

"A thousand horror stories, and you are one of them."

Nero growled slightly at the unpredictable response.

Now the park began to look like a comedy scene where they were both the protagonists.

Instead of asking him to leave, V just sighed and returned to his writing, ignoring him completely. Then he putted his thumb in his lips thoughtfully and when his eyes were shining with inspiration, he hurried and wrote something in his notebook.

"Because there is no love without pain, then, the stronger the love is, the deeper the suffering will be. " V's lips took time to recite each of the words made with a piercing and serene voice, clearly speaking to himself without caring about the presence of the other man.

Nero did not intend to interrupt, but for some reason he felt alluded from what V had just said. His words were powerful to a level that escaped his imagination.

"What?" Asked Nero.

"Poetry." answered the other one, quietly.

"Did you just write it? Wow, you're very good." Nero nodded, completely convinced of his words. V had more than one talent and that impressed him.

"What a subtle way to flirt with me. "

Nero let out a nervous laugh as he scratched his neck slightly.

"Hey, don't get weird ideas. "

"But you invited me out yesterday. " V used a flirty and ironic tone and then placed a hand on his chin in a very elegant way while resting his elbow on his recently crossed legs.

Nero rolled his eyes showing himself clearly that he was embarrassed, although that’s something he would never admit.

"Well, but I was rejected, so it doesn't matter." Nero shrugged.

"You give up way too fast. "

Then Nero looked at him.

"Do you want me to ask you again?" Nero's voice was full of disbelief.

"What are your plans for this summer, popular boy?" Now it was V who initiated a conversation, as calm as ever.

The change of subject was abrupt, but Nero didn't care, maybe the green-eyed boy was starting to feel uncomfortable and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Being honest, I had nothing in mind," he said without stopping to speak, "And although it sounds ridiculous, yesterday I saw a pamphlet at the University about a summer camp and maybe ..." Nero could not finish speaking, he let out a snort without believing what he just said.

"I will go."

"What?"

"To the camp," he said again, while he closed his notebook and turned his attention to Nero. "I think it will help me relax a little and hopefully acquire a little more inspiration. Also, I see you somewhat overwhelmed, I don't think it's a bad idea for you to attend too. "

Nero blushed, was V trying to convince him to go together?

"What a subtle way to flirt with me." this time it was Nero who said it.

A hint of a smile was placed on V's face, but even before he could answer to his fellow university partner, a distant voice caught their attention.

"Nero!"

The named one stopped and turned to the voice, completely surprised at who was calling him.

" _Kyrie?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN ≖‿≖  
> Don't kill me, please(??


	3. Coffe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so sorry this one took so long, but I was just to busy to translate it to english ;^;  
> Anyways!! Here we go, I hope you enjoy it :D  
> Summer camp is really near!

_Nero, the light of my eyes, an area of warmth in my cold heart;_ _my freedom._

V tried very hard to show indifference to the boy he liked so much, to whom his heart belonged for so long, and with whom he dreamed every night. Why did he do it? Simply for the fear of rejection. He Imagined from the first time he saw Nero on the University, dreaming of waiting for him after his basketball training to go for a coffee together, then to the cinema and at the end of the night Nero accompanied him to his absurd and frivolous mansion and gave him a soft kiss on his lips as a good bye.

It had all been planned; he writing in his notebook in the park near Nero's house, sitting on the bench that was just in front of the other Street so he could be much more visible. He had been waiting there for an hour, until by magic and even unexpectedly his faith ended up being accurate, then, the silver-haired boy had not only sighted him, but sat next to him to start a flirtatious conversation.

V was calculator. He knew that trying to bump into Nero seemed a bit obsessive, but since they had finally had their first conversation yesterday in the music room -something he wanted for over a year- he decided not to give up on his platonic love. And it still hurted him to have refused Nero's invitation to go out with him yesterday.

However, everything went to it's purpose. But, oh, fate could also be cruel.

And there was V, still sitting on the bench, watching the red-haired girl approach Nero with a pleasant smile.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Nero, I went to your house, but I only saw your father and he said you would surely be here." Kyrie replied.

"Have you come to see me?" Nero asked stunned, rising of the seat. His eyes shone in a very shocking way towards the girl, so V had to make a bigger effort not to show discomfort on his face because of it.

"Well, you'll see ... I was coming to bring this back to you." the girl approached a small brown taped box to Nero, he accepting it wasn’t what he thought, and having confused her intentions, made his happiness vanish in a matter of seconds. " These are the music CDs that you had left in my house and it has been so long that I thought you would never come to pick them up, so I brought them for you. "

"Ah, thank you very much Kyrie." Nero smiled clearly showing discomfort. "I had completely forgotten, I don’t know where the heck my head is lately. "Nero scratched his neck slyly, seeming to start feeling really uncomfortable until his ex-girlfriend decided to break the silence.

"Well, see you then," Kyrie smiled for the last time before turning around. "Ah! and I hope you have a great summer, Nero.” She waved her hand slightly in a farewell.

"Yes, you too," replied the silver-haired boy, drawing a last sad smile.

Shortly after, Kyrie left the park and vanished into the crowd of people who were passing through the street at that time.

Because of the conversation, V's gaze fell secretly on Nero's sad face, and then he decided to speak.

"She's really pretty." V replied more serenely than he intended. Trying to cut the silence.

"She is." Nero exhaled softly and ended up nodding with his head. "Well, I have to go." His voice showed that his heart was broken.

V panicked, clearly not showing it outside, as he looked as calm as usual, unlike his gaze, which always betrayed him. But inside he was starting to sweat, then his head had to think fast as he spoke.

"Wait. Before you leave, wouldn't you like to have coffee with me and drown your sorrows on it?" He straightened up of the bench and shook his pants as he stored the book in his black leather bag and then hung it over his shoulder in a very elegant way.

While V repeated the plea in his head, his cunning proposal was tempting enough for the blue-eyed boy to accept.

"Okay, it's not like I have anything better to do," Nero finally commented, "besides you're dressed for the occasion, I can't refuse the invitation."

V slowly groomed his white shirt delicately, then suddenly his cheeks were adorned with a carmine color because of the compliment. Something that was very noticeable due to his pale skin.

"I dress to impress." The black-haired boy made an elegant gesture by placing both hands in the back pockets of his pants, and slightly raising his right shoulder he showed a small but proud smile.

"I do not doubt that, "Nero laughed. " I would also do it if I had as much cash as you have, although I must admit that you have a lot of attittude, and that doesn’t come from money.

V rolled his eyes inevitably at the other boy's comment.

"Dear Nero, you don't need that much money to dress according to elegance." The fine movement of the corner of his lips made a smile show again. Hell, Nero kept making him smile and V was starting to feel even more attracted to him, as if every cheap flirting phrase were poems written on purpose for him.

The idea of Nero agreeing to go with him for coffee really pleased V, who began to feel an akward tingling in his stomach.

"Very well, follow me." V realized that what he said sounded more like an order than an invitation, but he didn't rectified it and watched Nero walked beside him." Excuse me for meddling in something that may not be my business, but why are you and the girl from before not together anymore?

"How do you know that we were something?" Nero's voice sounded annoyed, and he looked curious as he waited for the answer.

The words burned though V waited for them, however, his composure did not relapse. Logically, he wasn't going to tell Nero that he was watching him daily in the halls and at recess, no, of course not, that would sound obsessive. But everything for him always had a solution, so he opted for the most obvious and true excuse.

"All right, then, in my defense, I will say that the entire campus has noticed your relationship with her." V said softly.

"Oh…"

"Exactly."

Nero snorted.

" _He_ _is very attractive when he laughs ..._ " V thought .

"Well, Kyrie dumped me because she said I didn't understand anything about a relationship."

V's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"That is exactly what I keep wondering myself until this day."

V blinked slowly.

"Are you telling me, that all this time without her you have not yet understood the purpose of her words?" V raised an eyebrow.

Nero on the other hand only devoted himself to disheve his short bangs with shame.

"Ehm... Well no. "

Both stopped walking as they waited for the traffic light to turn green.

"And you never asked her what she meant by that?" V asked, observing the change of color in the traffic light and then began to cross the street next to his University partner.

"Yeah, but she told me that this is something that I should discover on my own." Nero growled in a way that V thought it was cute. "I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life."

V bitted his lower lip to retain his laugh. Nero was adorable, and dumb enough to understand the feelings of others, but he was also very sensitive and it showed that he cared about what he loved most.

The green-eyed boy realized that they had already arrived; a vintage style coffe shop, very cozy and with many plants placed around the entrance making it look really pretty.

Then V opened the door, and with very nice manners he had, he held it to let Nero pass first.

"Ahead. "

"Well, what a gentleman. " Nero used an ironic tone and made fun of him, anyway, there was no malice in his words, so V gave no importance.

Once inside, the youngest greeted the waiters, making Nero understand that V frequented a lot in that coffe shop. Nero sat first and V took a seat in front of him, placed his black bag on the back of the wooden chair and kept his posture straight and elegant as usual.

"Ask for whatever you want, I pay." it was clear that the tattooed boy did not want to show off with his money and fortune, just tried to be courteous, because he had been the one who invited the young silver-haired boy to have a drink after all.

"Oh, thank you very much, man. That's cool." Nero smiled mischievously, causing V to stare at him. V assumed that, having a fortune in comparison to him, Nero was not sorry for V to pay for his coffee.

Then V took a deep breath and opened the letter that laid on the dark wooden table. He was quite focused on all the desserts that were written, however, Nero's voice startled him.

"Hey Vitale, and what about you, are you with someone?"

Nero's question took him by surprise, and that was bad, _very_ bad.

"I'm afraid not." V managed to sneak a little with his short answer, and picked up the dessert menu in his hand over again, then he began to read to prevent the other boy from asking about the same topic.

V was aware that a twenty-two-year-old boy would at least have had a couple of experiences in the love life, however, V only once maintained a distance relationship with a boy on the Internet, which ended up in absolutely nothing but suffering and stress. He hadn't even slept with anyone yet, however extremely ridiculous it sounded and for all the opportunities he had, but didn't took advantage of, he now regreted it. His life was consumed by getting up early to study, return home, avoid the annoying of his older brother, Monday to Wednesday he had poetry class at home in the afternoon, Thursday and Friday Violin, and the vast majority of weekends he had to attend family gatherings with businessmen who he didn't care in the least. But V, as the son of a lawyer and a surgeon, had to show respect not to sink the image of the family ( _which failed a bit when his entire torso and arms were tattooed in his rebellious adolescence)_ and suddenly, one day of his boring life at the beginning of the University, for the first time his eyes saw short, rebellious silver hair like the Moon, accompanied by ice-cold eyes, an attractive and carefree face. A being surrounded by people, acting like a monkey and running through the halls, carrying a basketball under his arm instead of a backpack ... That day, Vitale really fell in love, because all the freedom he always wanted to have, he saw it reflected in Nero.

And even though there were many boys similar to Nero, he had something unique. You had to be a madman, a calculator and obsessive to notice how special that boy was compared to the rest.

And Vitale was all that and even more.

* * * * * *

Nero had finished his coffee while he watched as V ate a cinnamon cupcake, this one spilling a piece on the table from time to time, just like a kid.

"Do you need help, honey?" Nero scoffed and offered a slight wink.

V just casted a bored look, and immediately cleaned the table with a Green napkin.

"My apologies, I usually have my butler to give me the food in my mouth." he said very quietly.

Nero blinked three times in a row, something inside him wanted to believe that this was a joke, but the way V had said it was making him doubt, but shortly after V offered him a crooked smile.

"I was kidding." he said.

"Haha, you've caught me there," with both hands in the air, Nero shook his head giving up.

They were talking for at least fifteen more minutes, even though they had finished eating. In that course of time, Nero observed the elegance and security that V transmitted, and the smell of perfume he liked so much. If Nero didn't know him, he would have admitted that the black-haired boy was a model, or something like that.

"Hey V, about the camp ..." Nero tried to speak, but was interrupted by a sound coming from his acquaintance’s bag.

"I am very sorry to say this, but I cannot take any longer to get home." V said all this with a look of disappointment as he watched the screen of his mobile phone and kept it again this time on his frontal pants pocket.

"Oh, of course, no problem. " Nero got up of his chair as he saw V doing it first. "Do I walk you home?"

"It's not necessary, Nero," V said. "My car is parked very near from here." As V said that he left the money on the table and raised his hand to the nearest waiter. "But thank you very much, it's very kind of you." V once again placed his elegant bag on his right shoulder and with a last smile, he said goodbye to Nero.

"Hey, wait!" Without thinking about it before, Nero grabbed V's arm tightly. "...Can we exchange numbers before you go?

V's face was a surprised one, but then a slight curve of happiness was formed again on his full and pretty lips.

"Of course." V replied softly, unlocking his phone and handing it to Nero, so he could write his number on it. And in the same way V did with Nero’s.

And now, before leaving, V returned the phone carefully to it’s owner.

"See you." The turn he took was delicate, elegant, and so he began to walk towards the exit, but not before giving Nero one last look.

Nero, however, stood there, watching his new friend leave, but ended up paying attention to his cell phone once again. He went to the contact section and found written " _Vitale_ _♥_ _'"_ For some reason, V had placed a heart at the end, and Nero couldn't help but laugh.

He picked up his shopping bags and went home, which was only three blocks from the coffe shop. Throughout the journey he kept a small smile on his face, because who would say that having coffee with someone he barely knew could be so pleasant.

" _It's crazy, isn’t it?_ " hethought.

When he got home he greeted his father and headed to the kitchen. He let the freshly bought drink cool in the fridge, along with his chocolates so they wouldn't melt on that hot summer day.

Before going to his room, he decided to take a warm and relaxing shower, then climbed the stairs to his room carrying a bowl full of popcorn with the idea of watching a movie before going to sleep, and as he did it he went over and over again thinking about the last miserable memories with Kyrie, however, he did not feelt as bad as before, perhaps his appointment with Vitale in the coffe shop had changed something inside him. 

And for a moment he forgot about his melancholy, picked up his phone and without thinking about what he was doing, he called V.

Nero waited a few seconds until V replied.

"Yes? " V's voice was soft, pleasant. And then Nero smiled.

"Hey, sorry to call you this late, V, but I wanted to..." Nero looked at the ceiling of his room and inhaled slowly, "I wanted to thank you for today. It was fun."

"Oh, Nero I ... "

"I can not believe it!" He heard a second voice on the other side of the line. "Are you talking to that guy you like so much? Pass me the phone, let me meet him! "

"Griffin, stop! "Exclaimed V, and then a playful giggle appeared to then decrease and end up in a door being suddenly closed loudly. "Excuse me ... My older brother is way too annoying." He replied with a snort, showing really annoyance. Nero couldn't see him, but he imagined his face with a slight frown.

Had he heard correctly? Apparently there was a _boy_ who V liked, and for some stupid reason Nero felt a bit annoyed, not much, but something that burned his insides.

"So, do you have an older brother? " Nero asked curious. "How is he?"

"A complete nuisance," V replied. "but I love him very much and he is the only one who makes me laugh in this place." He completed the sentence with a little sweetness in his words.

"I bet he's as attractive as you are." The tone Nero used suggested that he intended to flirt.

"Well, he is very similar to me, only a little bit taller and his hair is straight, pulled back" V commented. "Ah, but I must admit that he has a terrible taste for fashion."

Nero burst out laughing at his friend last comment. V had a sense of humor after all.

The last thing they talked for half an hour was about the summer camp, because Nero had already decided, and now it was only time to give the news to his parents.


End file.
